It’s A Summer Love
by The Smashfriends
Summary: A Digimon 03/CCScrossover. Chapter 10: Special----Terriermon craziest adventures. RUKATO. FINISHED.
1. Chapter 1: Leaving To The Summer Camp

It's A Summer Love

By: Smashfriends

Freak: It's finally here, the fic that Thunder Shadow asked us to write.

MMX2: We hope you like it, and this will have some humor too.

Aerisakura: "………."

Terriermon: What's wrong Amon?

Freak: A. is a 100% RUKATO supporter but she will help us to write this, even if she doesn't want to.

Aerisakura: ……This is supposed to be a TakatoxSakura.

Terriermon: If Rika finds out, you guys will need a doctor.

Freak: I don't think so.

MMX2: Anyway, after writing or fic "Cupidmon&Kero" some people told us that Takato and Sakura make a cute couple, so here a fic to all those who think that.

Freak: The story is like this: Is summer break and Takato's parents wants to send him to a summer camp.

MMX2: But he doesn't want to go alone, so he will ask to his friends to go with him.

Aerisakura: ……In there they meet at Sakura and Tomoyo.

Freak: Before start, you must know that Syaoran didn't confess his feelings to Sakura.

MMX2: And he is in Honk Kong.

Aerisakura: …….We don't own Digimon nor CCS.

Chapter 1: Leaving To The Summer Camp

School was over a few days ago and Takato's parents just told him that they will send him to a summer camp. Takato was walking towards the park to meet with his friends. Henry, Kazu, Kenta and the Digimon where already in there.

"Hey guys" Takato said as he approached them.

"Takatomon!!" Guilmon said happily.

"Hey Takato" Henry said as Kazu and Kenta were having a card battle and didn't pay attention at Takato.

Takato walked to Henry and said "Who is winning?"

"Awwwww, noooo, I lost" Kenta said as he hang his head.

"Kazu" Terriermon answered Takato question "Just in case that your goggle-brain didn't process that information"

"Terriermon!!!"

"What? I'm just kidding Henry, I'm sure that Takato is….smart???" "Terriermon!!!" Terriermon giggled and Henry scowled him.

"Anyway, guys, there is something I want to ask you" Takato said ignoring Terriermon's comments.

"Shoot" Kazu said as he recollected the cards he won.

"My parents want to send me to a summer camp and I wanted to ask you guys if you could come with me, I don't want to go alone" Takato said looking at his friends.

"Guilmon will go with Takatomon" Guilmon said smiling.

"Sorry but I can't, my parents want me to go with them to visit my grandmother" Kenta said as he cleaned his glasses.

"Sorry buddy but I'm going on a trip with my parents" Kazu said shaking his head.

While Takato wasn't looking Henry tried to run away along with Terriermon but was busted.

"Hey Henry, what about you?" Takato said looking at Henry who froze on the spot when Takato spoke to him.

'Rats, no case in lying' Henry thought "Well I don't have anything to do, so I guess I could go with you" Henry said defeated "And Terriermon will come too"

"Hey you are my tamer but you can't boss me around…wait you can….sigh…I guess I have to go too" Terriermon said unhappily.

"Great!! Now we have to think on a way to take Guilmon with us" Takato said happily.

"Well guy, we leave you alone to think about that" Kazu said and Kenta just nodded and then they left.

"Look at the bright side Henry, I wont receive the Pwincess Pwetty Pants treatment" Terriermon said patting Henry's shoulder.

"How is that a bright side to me?" Henry said puzzled.

"Well then, is just a bright side to me" "Terriermon!!" Henry said annoyed with the little Digimon.

"We are leaving in three days, so you should go packing, then we think on a way to take Guilmon with us" Takato said smiling to his friend.

"Why don't we just put him on a big box and said that is part of our luggage" Henry said with sarcasm.

"Guilmon likes that idea" Guilmon said smiling.

"Yea, that's a great idea Henry, now we have to find a box big enough" Takato said now thinking of where to get a box big enough for Guilmon while Henry and Terriermon sweat dropped.

"See Henry, Rika was right, those goggles on his head don't let him think straight" Terriermon said giggling and Henry just sighed.

"I will go to pack, see you tomorrow Takato" Henry said sighing and walked away with Terriermon.

Takato and Guilmon went to Takato's house to look for a box big enough for Guilmon. The next day, Takato show Henry the box he got.

"Hey Takato, where is Guilmon?" Henry said worried.

"Well, he is inside the box, why?" Takato said confused.

Henry sweat dropped and said "Don't you think is too soon to leave him inside the box"

Terriermon giggled and mumbled something about Takato and some goggles and a small brain.

"That's right, we are leaving in two days, Guilmon you can come out of the box" Takato said embarrassed.

"Ok. Takatomon" Guilmon said as he went out of the box.

"Well Takato, I think this might work" Henry said looking at the box.

"Yes, summer camp here we go!!!" Takato said excitedly.

The two days passed quickly and now was time to leave to the summer camp, Henry and Takato took bus, Terriermon went as stuffed animal while Guilmon was on the box as the driver of the bus tried to load the box with the rest of the luggage.

"What the hell is inside this box, is to heavy and stinks" the driver said as he finally was able to load the box.

Now Takato, Henry and the Digimon are on the way to the summer camp, at the same time that other bus from Tomoeda parted to towards the same camp that Takato and Henry are going, on that bus was Sakura, Tomoyo, Kero and some other friends of them, they where chatting and singing waiting to arrive to the summer camp.

***************************************

Freak: Well, that's all for now.

Aerisakura:……… We hope you have liked this.

MMX2: Keep reading, and R&R.

Freak: Maybe if this TakatoxSakura doesn't have much success…if we don't get much reviews asking to keep this as  a TakatoxSakura we will change it to  a  RUKATO

MMX2: Tell us if you want us to keep with the TAKURA or make a Rukato.

Freak: That's why you need to R&R, to tell us what you want.

MMX2: But just on the choices we give you, no Henrika or something like that.

Freak: We don't have anything against the ones who like those couples but we don't support them.

Aerisakura: Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2: The arrival to the camp

It's A Summer's Love

By: Smashfriends

Freak: Ok. in the reviews you asked for a RUKATO fic.

Aerisakura: Thanks to DigiDestined of Courage, Dr4c0 and to The Future Queen for reviewing and I agree with you, we should make this a RUKATO, lately I have seen more Henrika and Ryuki than RUKATO fics.

MMX2: Fine, fine, this will be Rukato, after all the reviews we get asked for it, and the ones who write us just said that Takato and Sakura make a cute couple, but didn't actually said make it a Takura.

Terriermon: Awww, and I was hoping that Rika could come here and beat you guys..again.

Freak: That's another story and that was Stag-boy idea and it wasn't funny.

Terriermon: Not to you, but to me was really funny.

Freak: Terriermon, do you want us to go back to "all beat up Terriermon" thing.

Terriermon: I will be quiet now.

MMX2: Good, now let go on with this chapter.

Aerisakura: We don't own Digimon or CCS.

Chapter 2: The arrival to the camp.

**On The Bus Where Henry And Takato Are**

"You think that Guilmon is safe up there" Takato asked for the 100th.

"For the last time Takato, he must be fine, so stop asking" Henry said exasperated.

"Take it easy on him Henry, you know that his goggle-brain doesn't get the idea that Guilmon is alright" Terriermon said giggling.

"Terriermon!!" Henry scowled Terriermon.

"Hey Terriermon, why are you calling me goggle-brain?" Takato said looking at the little Digimon.

"Why do you want to know, makes you think in someone in particular" Terriermon said with a teasing tone.

"Of course not" Takato said as his checks turned red.

"You are right Henry, he blushes when he thinks of Rika" "Terriermon" Henry said trying to not laugh at Takato's red face.

"I hope we get to the camp soon" Takato said looking away.

"Yea, now go and try to change the subject" Terriermon said giggling.

"Well, maybe I do kind of..blush..when I..but Henry blushes when he thinks of Jeri" Takato said trying not to blush.

"I don't do that" "Right Henry, and now your face is all red because you eat spicy food" Terriermon teased his Tamer.

"Takato, refresh my memory and tell me why we didn't left Terriermon in that box with Guilmon" Henry said giving a warning look at his Digimon partner.

**On The Bus Where Sakura And Her Friends Are**

"Hey guys, did you know that in the camp we are staying a maniac appears at nights with a hockey mask and a really big saber, killing at anyone that crosses his way" Yamazaki said as he raised is index finger.

"Really?" Sakura said trembling with fear.

"Yes and.." Chiharu grabbed Yamazaki by his left ear and dragged him away while saying "Stop lying Yamazaki"

Sakura turned to hug her best friend Tomoyo "Calm down Sakura, Yamazaki was lying" Tomoyo said patting Sakura on her back.

"But what if he wasn't lying?" Sakura said, still scared, in that moment a little hand…paw rested in Sakura's shoulder making her jump scared.

"Take it easy Sakura, is just me" "KERO!!!! What are you doing here?" Sakura said surprised to see the little guardian here.

"Well, the last time that you came to a camp you left me back in home and I got bored so, I decided to come this time" Kero explained smiling.

"Kero, you scared me" "Sorry Sakura, I didn't meant to, but I wanted to tell you that if that maniac really exist you could use the card to fight him" Kero said resting his little head on his paw.

"Kero!! I'm trying to convince her that there is not such a thing like that in our camp" Tomoyo scowled at Kero.

"Sorry, do you have some pudding, I'm starving" Kero said as his stomach growled.

"No, sorry Kero" "You better hide Kero, Naoko is coming" Sakura said as she grabbed Kero and hided him on her backpack.

"Hi girls, want to hear a ghost story while we arrive to the camp" Naoko said smiling while Sakura trembled, again, in fear.

"A g..gg..ghost…story…" "Yea, well here it goes…"

**Back To Henry And Takato**

"Look Henry, we are here" Takato said excited.

"Finally" "Uggg..yea finally, I don't know how much time would I sand, you are really heavy Henry, you should get on diet" Terriermon complained.

"Well, if you wouldn't have been making your smart comments I would have to take those measures and sit on top of you Terriermon" Henry said to his Digimon.

"Well, I will go to see how Guilmon is doing" Takato said as he climbed down of the bus.

"Wait Takato" Henry said catching up with his friend.

After a while, Takato and Henry took the box where Guilmon was towards some bushes and there they let him out.

"I'm hungry Takatomon" that was the first thing Guilmon said after they let him out.

"We will get you some food Guilmon, just wait" Takato said smiling at his Digimon hungry face.

**Back To Sakura And Her Friends**

"And that's it, pretty creepy don't you think" Naoko said as she walked back to her seat.

They climbed down of the bus and Sakura and Tomoyo walked to the one that was supposed to be their cabin. Sakura was to scared by the story that Naoko told them, it was about some monster in the lake that liked to eat humans "Tomoyo, you think that, that monster exist?" Sakura asked scared to her friend.

"Of course not Sakura, there is not such a thing like monsters" Tomoyo said to her friend. Sakura started to calm down and then she screamed.

"Tomoyo what is that" Sakura yelled.

"He wont hurt you" "Takatomon, I'm hungry" "Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh, that think want to eat us" Sakura screamed.

"Sakura calm down, he looks inoffensive" Tomoyo said smiling at Guilmon.

"Guilmon won't hurt you" Takato said patting at Guilmon on the head.

"Why are you screaming Sakura" "You are scared to Guilmon but not scared of talking stuffed animals" Terriermon said as he looked at Kero.

"Hey, I'm not a stuffed animal, and look who's talking, you look like a stuffed rabbit" Kero said as he flayed towards Terriermon.

"Ok. look, this are Digimon, they are our partners and they wouldn't hurt you" Henry explained.

"This is Guilmon, and I'm Takato" Takato said and Guilmon raised his paw.

"And I'm Henry and this is Terriermon" Henry said and Terriermon waved his paw.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sakura and this is Kero" Sakura said as Kero flayed proudly.

"And I'm Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend" Tomoyo said smiling.

"Ok. I won't ask what is this stuffed lion wanna-be" Terriermon said pointing to Kero.

"Hey, I had a name you know, better leaved like this" Kero said and flayed back to Sakura's backpack.

"We have to go to our cabin, but I hope we could see each other again" Sakura said smiling.

"Yea, we have to look for our cabin too" Henry said as looked at the lightly blushed face of Takato.

After they left Terriermon said "Really Takato, or you have a serious problem with girls smiling at you or you…are embarrassed for having your zipper down"

Takato blushed harder and fixed the little problem with his zipper, Henry couldn't hold his laugher.

"For a moment there I thought you would look a replacement to the girl you like" Terriermon said teasing.

Takato blushed and said "I wouldn't look a replacement, Terriermon"

"A replacement to what?"

****************************************

Freak: That's all for now, we'll try to post the next chapter soon.

MMX2: Wait for it.

Aerisakura: We hope you have liked this.

Terriermon: I liked it, no one beat me up…well Henry sat on top of me but no one beat me up.

Freak: Well R&R.

MMX2: We'll post our other fic in a few days.


	3. Chapter 3: Confusing Questions

It's A Summer Love

By: Smashfriends

Aerisakura: Thanks for the reviews.

Freak: Here is the next chapter, we hope you like it.

Terriermon: I like it, no one beats me in this fic as they beat me in "Cupidmon&Kero".

MMX2: You already said that before.

Terriermon: Well I will say it as much times as I want.

Freak: Let's get going with the fic.

Terriermon: Thank good they don't own Digimon or CCS or who knows what they would do to me.

************************************

Chapter 3: Confusing Questions.

"A replacement to what?"

Takato heard a voice and turned completely red as he recognized it, he turned around and found at Rika Nonaka looking at him with a impatient look.

"A replacement to…" Terriermon started to say but Takato quickly launched to the bunny-rabbit Digimon and covered his mouth.

"A replacement to..to…" Takato said and started to think in something to say…..a cold wind blew around them and after five minutes Takato hadn't thought in something to say, this make Rika get even more impatient.

"I don't have all day goggle-head" Rika said crossing her arms across her chest and tapping her foot.

"To…to…my pants, yeah, a replacement to my pants, you know the zipper is broken…" at that Takato turned in all kinds of red while Terriermon, even with his mouth covered by Takato, started to laugh insanely while Henry hung his head and sweat dropped.

Rika turning a little red said nothing but keep thinking 'Whatever you do, not look down. Whatever you do, not look down. Whatever you do, not look down.'

Takato released Terriermon since it looked like he was suffocating, Terriermon continued laughing.

"That's not what I heard"

At that Takato froze and again went all red as he recognized Renamon's voice.

Rika looked at her Digimon partner and said "And what did the goggle-head said?"

At that Takato turned to look at Renamon with a pleading look, Renamon didn't know what to do and said "A replacement to his friends Kazu and Kenta" that was the first thing Renamon thought in saying.

"Then why do you lied goggles" Rika said raising an eyebrow.

"Because everyone gets nervous when the Digimon Queen is near, nervous and scared" Terriermon said and started to laugh again but stopped when a shadow covered him, he looked up and saw at Rika glaring at him and then at Takato, who did looked kind of scared.

"I better go to look for my cabin, see you later goggle-head, brainiac" Rika said and left.

Takato sighed in relief, while Guilmon waved her hand at Rika and Terriermon, no with Rika far away, started to laugh again and Henry just shocked his head.

"I think we should look for our cabins" "Finally the goggle-head said something smart" "Terriermon!!!" "What?"

Henry shocked his head and decided to ignore Terriermon, and started to walk, Terriermon jumped to his shoulder and they were followed by Takato and Guilmon. They arrived to their cabin and there was just a boy in there, his back was towards them but when he turned it was too late to try to hide the Digimon, so Henry and Takato decide to explain everything to him.

After everything was explained, the boy said "Well, I won't say anything, but even if I did I doubt that my friends would believe me, by the way I'm Yamazaki Takashi"

"I'm Takato Matsuki and this dinosaur like Digimon is Guilmon" Takato said and Guilmon waved his paw.

"I'm Henry Wong and this loud Digimon is Terriermon" Henry said as Terriermon said "Hey!!"

"Nice to meet you guys. I think that we'll be the only ones in this cabin" Yamazaki said and then continued as he raised his index finger "Did you know that this is a haunted cabin, I read the story that in this cabin four kids where found death, and now their ghost wander around"

"Takatomon, Guilmon is scared" Guilmon said hugging Takato while Takato said "Don't worry Guilmon, the ghost won't hurt us"

At this Terriermon and Henry looked at each other and sweat dropped, while Yamazaki smiled happily as other victim believed his lies.

****Where Rika is****

"Renamon, hide and I will come to see you later" Rika said as she walked into her cabin, she stopped abruptly at what she saw, a little stuffed lion was flying around the room while a weird girl taped him and another girl yelled "Kero, stop that what is someone sees you….umm, hi, umm this is…just a…" "Sakura, I think is better to tell her the truth" "I said we hit her head and when she wakes tell her that she was hallucinating" at that Renamon entered the cabin shocking everybody.

"Rika, are you alright?" "It's ok. Renamon" Rika said turning to the girls, Sakura walked to Renamon and inspected her and then smiled at her, Renamon confused just blinked several times.

"Hello, I'm Sakura Kinomoto" Sakura said happily and then pointed to the girl with the camera and said "She is my best friend Tomoyo and this is Kero"

"What is that thing you call Kero" "Hey, I'm not a thing, and in any case what's that yellow thing besides you?" Kero said annoyed.

"Who do you called yellow thing, you are a little yellow thing and she is Renamon not a yellow thing" Rika said angered.

"Great, another gaki, just what I needed" "Who are you calling gaki?" "At you, who else, GAKI, GAKI, GAKI" Kero keep annoying Rika and when Rika was about to solve the little flying trouble, Sakura grabbed Kero.

"You must forgive Kero, he doesn't have modals" Sakura said and laughed nervously.

Rika walked pass Sakura and occupied the empty bed, Renamon said "I will go to hide" but Sakura stopped her and said "There's no need, we already saw you and besides, we'll be the only ones occupying this cabin"

Reluctant Renamon took a seat near Rika, Sakura looked at Rika and smiled, Rika just rolled her eyes, Sakura then turned towards Tomoyo and started to talk, what Rika thought was just a stupid chit-chat until something they said caught her attention.

"Sakura did you liked Takato" Tomoyo asked and then giggled at Sakura's red face, at this Rika started to hear her conversation since now they were talking of her….of the goggle-head as she saw it.

"Hey, maybe that yellow thing is like that gaki stuffed rabbit and that overgrown lizard" "Don't be rude Kero" Sakura scowled Kero.

"Hey Sakura, do you want to go to look for Takato and his friends?" Tomoyo said giggling and continued "I will tape everything, so then you could see it every time you want"

That was all Rika could stand and decided to go out before she kills the girl with the camera, Renamon followed her with a little smile on her face.

****At Takato and Henry's cabin****

"Why don't go to look around?" Takato said blushing.

"I knew it, the goggle-head can stay away from his Digimon Queen for too long" Terriermon teased.

"What? I just say lets go to look around-Who does that mean that I want to see Rika?" "You don't want to?" "I didn't say that, but.." "But nothing goggle-head, you want to see her…or you want to see the other girl?" Terriermon teased and winked at Takato, then started to giggle.

"Enough Terriermon, I agree with you Takato, let take a walk" Henry said and then they went to take their walk.

****At Rika, Sakura and Tomoyo's cabin****

"Alright Tomoyo, lets go to look for Takato" Sakura said blushing.

"Cuuuuuuttteeeeeee" Tomoyo said with dreamy eyes making Sakura blush harder.

They walked outside and started to look for Takato.

****By the small lake****

Rika was seated in the shore of the river with Renamon hiding in the nearest tree.

"Why don't you admit it Rika, you like Takato" Renamon said and Rika looked down and said "Don't be ridiculous, me, liking that goggle-head, yeah right"

"Then, why are you so upset by what that girl said? I know you Rika and you are jealous" Renamon said and disappeared, leaving Rika alone to think about what she said.

'Does the goggle-head likes that girl? But more important, does he likes me?' Rika wandered while looking at the lake "I better go to look for the goggle-head"

************************************

Freak: That's all for now, we did say this will be a Rukato.

MMX2: But the road won't be easy.

Aerisakura: If not this fic wouldn't have any sense.

Freak: Now, who will find Takato first Sakura or Rika?

MMX2: Will Terriermon ever shut up or will he continue to torturing us?

Terriermon: Hey!!!

Freak: Find the answers in the next chapter.

Aerisakura: Thanks for reading and please R&R.


	4. Chapter 4: Part 1: As Told By Terriermon...

It's A Summer Love

By: Smashfriends

Freak: Here we are again, sorry to haven't post before, but we were dealing with a really bad joke from A's cousin-Logan.

MMX2: It will take a long time for us to let him come back to our team.

Terriermon: What kind of joke did he do? That kid is trying to steal my place or what?

Freak: (whispers joke to Terriermon) I don't think he would take your place little fellow.

Terriermon: Wow! I know I make smart comments and bad jokes that get to be cruel but not as bad and cruel like this one.

MMX2: Anyway, you readers know that this is a Rukato, but the road to get there won't be easy, and we're starting to think that we should change the name of this fic.

Aerisakura: Yeah, since this was supposed to be a TakatoxSakura, but thanks to your votes changed to a RUKATO.

Freak: Yeah, and I think we should change it "Rika's torture" since that's what would be, things are going to get a little crazy, hehehehehe!!!

Terriermon: You should hear the advices and stay away from the Digimon Queen or you will end smashed, hehehehehe!!! It will make honor to your name The Smashfriends, hahahhahah!! Did you get it!!!

Aerisakura: Keep quiet if you don't want me to take you with my little niece and nephew.

Terriermon: The ones that your dog is so scared about!!??

Freak: Hell Yeeeaaahhh!!! (I missed to said that)

Terriermon: Ok. I will be quiet, but please don't take me there!!!

Aerisakura: Alright, now on with the fic, and thanks for your reviews.

Freak: About the title is not sure yet if we'll change it.

Terriermon: You know how does it goes, this people don't own Digimon nor CCS, and you know the rest, if they did owned it would be like a hell in here.

Freak: Terriermon!!

************************************

Chapter 4: Part 1: As Told By Terriermon

The last time we left at the Digimon Ice Queen near the lake (not river as SOMEONE writed..MMX2: Hey, it was a little mistake and maybe no one noticed, you didn't noticed until it was posted), she went looking for the goggle-head as she liked to call him,  but at the same time Sakura, who now, for you knowledge, has a crush on the goggle-head that Rika want to proclaim hers, who will find our goggle-headed friend first, the dense girl with a crazy-camera-girl as a friend or the all so Icy Digimon Queen, who will kill at anyone that stand between her and her goals (Smashfriends: Terriermon!!!...Terriermon: Ok, ok), and who does Takato likes, Sakura (the dense girl) or Rika (the Digimon Ice Queen) read to find out (like you didn't know, but what can I do, this guys put me to relate what's going on here).

The goggle-brained, Henry, the dino-wanna be and me where walking through the camp, not worrying if someone saw at the dino-wanna-be or me-the best Digimon ever-Terriermon, anyway, the goggle-head thought it would be a good idea look for the Digimon-you know the rest Queen on the lake, of course the dino-wanna-be agreed and my Tamer was to immersed on his thoughts about a certain sock-puppet-girl, that of course, the goggle-head couldn't notice this as he also was thinking just on the girl of his dreams, but anyway on our way, we found her and she was glaring at something behind us, Henry was still dazed day-dreaming and the goggle-head was just blushing at the mere sight of Rika, the a kind of sweet voice-I must admit and remark as I was told to do by a freaky guy-spoke to us, we turned around to see none other that…who do you think it could be? As if you didn't know already….it was Sakura.

"Hi guys!!" Sakura said and smiled (Must I say this? MMX2: Yes!!!) sweetly (My reputation is ruined)

The goggle-head really has a problem with…pretty girls talking to him, he went all red as a tomato or even redder, you know how he is, at what Rika just went more angered (hehehehe, you should look at her face) of course this went unnoticed by the goggle-head but not by Henry and me of course, well the dino-wanna-be did noticed and said this:

"Rikamon, did you eat something that was to hot or spicy, your face is all red and I think that smoke is coming from your nose and ears" Guilmon said as he tilted his head to the left (Ok. maybe he didn't say all that and I'm exaggerating, but is funnier this way, he just say until the hot or spicy part).

At this Rika gave a death glare at the dino-wanna-be and turned to glare at the crazy-camera-girl, that was laughing like this "Ohohohohohohoho!!!" (That girl kinda scares me) maybe she realized the obvious and what the DIQ doesn't want to admit, she likes Takatomon or Rika hated Sakura for an unknown reason.

"So you know each other?" the dense girl Sakura noted the obvious.

The goggle-head was more redder now and not even could speak (he really got it bad for the DIQ don't you think?) anyway, Rika glared at him and Henry come to the rescue.

"Yeah, we are from the same city and we are good friends, Rika is one of Takato's best "girl-friends" Henry said with a sly smile (my Tamer is learning), the hint went unnoticed by Sakura and maybe dino-boy, he looked confused at the even more red face of his tamer and Rika's, but Rika's blush disappeared as soon as appeared and glared with a lot of rage at Henry, everything was noticed by the crazy-camera-girl who keep laughing like this "Ohohohohoho" (scary isn't?) and I giggled, yes the look on their faces were hilarious.

"Really, Tomoyo is my best friend too" Sakura said (now you know why she is called the dense girl-not in a bad way, just in a funny way, and, as I obligated to say by the freaky guy, even cute…so you know that this is NOT a Sakura bashing).

At that everyone sweat dropped, and I never thought I would be saying this but this but this girl is even denser than Takato-the goggle-head.

"You know that the first couple of friends were the king Joey and Friend a slave, in that time no one knew what a friends was, but after seeing the friendship between the king and the slave, the called to the person that always is there to help you a friend" A guy, no the guy that was supposed to share the cabin with us appeared from nowhere raising in index finger and started with his lies, of course no one believed him….well you must know who did believed him, Takato and Sakura looked at him saying "Really" at the same time.

"Goggle-brain, can't you little brain make you understand that he is lying?" do I need to tell you who said that, a clue, it wasn't me.

"Then is not true?" Sakura said looking at Rika, but Rika just glared (I'm not a mind reader but by the look on her face she cursed Sakura for interrupting what could be a Rukato moment) then Rika just waved her hand and decided to leave (Again,I can't know what she is thinking but surely is something like this: I better go before I kill this girl that is trying to steal MY goggle-head).

Takato sighed sadly, this only went unnoticed by Sakura (I wonder if she only notices what she wants and ignores things like this), who smiled at Takato, who blushed (again I repeat, he has a problem with girls talking or smiling at him….or he is just worried that his zipper is down again).

"Hey, they say that at night we'll be at a bonfire, maybe we could seat together" Tomoyo, I think that's the name of crazy-camera-girl, said smiling slyly, she must be planning something to pair up Takato and Sakura, but I know Henry has is owns plans to pair up Takato and Rika, this is starting to get interesting, but then again I can't know what the crazy-camera-girl is thinking and I do know that Henry has is plans.

"Alright" goggle-head said cheerfully, his face no longer red I must tell you.

"Good, then see you guy later" Sakura said as she went back to her cabin, crazy-camera-girl followed her not before smiling slyly to us.

"Where could Rika go?" goggle-head said and looked around.

Henry sighed and shocked his head, the dino-boy was sniffing around trying to find Rika's scent to take his tamer to her, the first smart thing he had done in all day while the layer boy was about to start with another lie.

Chapter 4: Part 2: Tomoyo's evil plan.

'I couldn't ask him, that girl had to arrive just when I was going to…' Rika sighed and kept walking towards her cabin.

She arrived there and seated in her bed, she was about to call Renamon when Sakura entered the room alone, Sakura smiled to her but she ignored her and Sakura then frowned.

"Hey, how long had you been friends with Takato?" Sakura said trying to start a conversation with Rika, and Takato was Rika's favorite subject, she now admits that she likes him, so she decided to talk of HER goggle-head with this girl and maybe she realizes that she likes Takato and this Sakura will leave before Rika has to hurt her.

"Since a year and half" Rika said simply.

Sakura smiled at Rika and said "Do you..know if he has a girlfriend?"

'Now this is getting interesting' Rika thought.

*****To wherever Tomoyo is*****

"Ohohohohohoho, this plan will work" Tomoyo said to herself as she entered to the office of the headmistress of the camp.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" Celes, the headmistress of the camp said with a smile.

"Well I was thinking that we should make a play, you know, with all the boys and girls, it's just that I think that, that will boost our culture knowledge" Tomoyo said slyly.

"Ummm, you maybe right, but what play could we use?" Celes said thinking of a good play.

"I have one, is something I read the other day" Tomoyo said smiling almost grinning.

"Well then, tell me what's it" Celes said as Tomoyo smiled, her plan was just starting.

*****Back to Takato, Henry, Guilmon, Terriermon and the layer-boy*****

"She maybe went to her cabin" Henry said trying to stop Guilmon to sniff a scared girl, Guilmon and Takato looked at each other and then at Henry and said "But where is her cabin?"

Henry hated to admit it but they where right, they didn't know where was her cabin, so he sighed in defeat and let them proceed with the search.

"Did you know that, the dogs at the beginning didn't could sniff around, it was the cats who make the work of that but…" Yamazaki-the layer-boy started but a girl appeared from nowhere and smack him on the head and dragged him away yelling "Stop saying lies, all you said are lies, all lies"

The Tamers and their Digimon sweat dropped and continued with the search of Rika Nonaka's cabin.

*****************************************

Freak: That will be all for now.

MMX2: Yeah, next chapter will be the bonfire and the announce of the play and who will be the characters of the play.

Aerisakura: The play we get it out from a game.

Freak: It will be either "The legendary hero Alfred" from Final Fantasy 7 or "My Hero" from Final Fantasy 6, either way there is a princess that would have to use a long dress.

MMX2: This fic really should be called the "Rika's torture".

You want some torture I will give it to you (an angered voice said from behind the Smashfriends)

Freak: (Turning around, already trembling as he recognized the voice) Ahhhhhhhhhh!! Rika, wha… what are you doing here?

MMX2: You are not going to kill us right?

Rika: (evil smile) What do you think? You try to pair my goggle-head with that girl and now you will try to win the roll of princess in that play and wear a dress??? You will pay dearly!!

Aerisakura: That I better go…(think of some safe place, think of some safe place, think of some safe place)

Terriermon: Wait for me!!! (jumps to A's arms)

PUFFF!!

Freak: They disappeared leaving us behind!!

Rika: Oh well, I conform with just beating the two of you.

MMX2: We can do the same that A. did (think of some safe place, think of some safe place)

Freak: (grabs MMX2 by the arm to get transported with him)

PUFFF!!

Freak: Where are we?

Rika: Not in a safe place.

MMX2: It didn't work!!!!

Freak: This will hurt in the morning.

Rika: (turns to look at the readers) R&R (turns again to her two victims)


	5. Chapter 5: The Bonfire

It's A Summer Love

By: Smashfriends

Aerisakura: Thanks for the reviews.

MMX2: Your reviews gave us some ideas, so just be patient to wait and see what we have in store for you.

Freak: Here we are with the next chapter.

MMX2: More crazy stuff are about to happen.

Aerisakura: We hope you like it.

Terriermon: I think that this is a little to crazy.

Kero: I agree with the bunny-dog.

Freak: Well, let's just continue with this.

Terriermon: They don't own Digimon..

Kero: Nor CCS, they wish they do...

Terriermon: But they don't.

Chapter 5: The Bonfire

Sakura smiled at Rika and said "Do you..know if he has a girlfriend?"

'Now this is getting interesting' Rika thought.

"Actually..." Rika was about to answer Sakura's question when they hear an announcement by the headmistress of the camp:

_Please get ready for the bonfires, we have some planning to do_

Rika groaned and Sakura just wondered was this is about.

****With The Goggle-head, The Brainiac, The Bunny-Rabbit And The Dino-Wanna-Be****

"Takatomon, here smells like Renamon" Guilmon said while sniffing around.

"We should follow it and it will take us to Rika" Takato said happily.

"Is the first smart thing that you have said in all the morning, for not to said in all your life" "Terriermon!!!"

"What? You know I'm right" Terriermon said as innocently as he could.

They heard the announcement made by the headmistress of the camp:

_Please get ready for the bonfires, we have some planning to do_

"Lets hope it be something good" Terriermon said.

"Takatomon, I think Rika is in that cabin" Guilmon said.

"Ok. then lets go to talk to her" Takato said as he walked towards Rika's cabin.

****In The Digimon Ice Queen Cabin****

"You were saying?" Sakura asked, wanting to know if Takato has a girlfriend, since she took to many time to tell Yukito that she liked him, and when she did, he had already someone else, she decided to not let that happen again.

"Well he.." a knock at the door interrupted at Rika.

"Come in" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Umm, hi" said Takato as he entered the cabin followed by his friends.

Rika looked at them and raised an eyebrow and said "What are you doing here?"

"Well..we..we…ummm..we were.." "Looking for y.." Guilmon had interrupted at Takato but Takato covered Guilmon's snout before he could said anything and laughed nervously.

"We sensed a Digimon and we were looking for it" Takato said trying to save himself.

"Probably was Renamon, don't you think?" Rika said smirking.

"Since we are here..will you..two like to sit with us at the bonfire tonight" Takato said smiling.

Henry and Terriermon looked at each other and then at Takato, they couldn't believe their ears, was Takato actually thinking straight even if he was in front oh the girl of his dreams-Rika Nonaka… 'Something very weird is going on here' Henry and Terriermon thought.

Sakura smiled and said "Yes, I would like that"

Rika got a little annoyed at Sakura but said "Fine"

"Great, then, see ya later" Takato said and left the cabin followed by a surprised Henry, a giggling Terriermon and a happy Guilmon. They went to their cabin and on the way Terriermon keep teasing Takato about his now functional brain.

****Back To The D.I.Q.'s cabin****

Sakura was happy at the last turn of events and completely forgot what had she asked to Rika, while Rika was annoyed with the fact that the goggle-head had asked both of them to go with him..them to the bonfire.

****That Night At The Bonfire****

Takato and Henry were seated already waiting for Sakura and Rika, while the Digimon hided behind some bushes, spying on them and waiting to get some food, the yellow stuffed animal flew toward them, hoping that they would have some food.

"But if isn't the lion-wanna-be" Terriermon said giggling.

"Oh shut up you bad imitation of a stuffed bunny" Kero said annoyed.

Guilmon sniffed at Kero and said "I like you, you smell like bread"

Kero and Terriermon sweat dropped looking at the angry look on Guilmon's face.

"Talking about bread, why don't we go to look around for something to eat, I'm starving, Sakura hided me all day on her backpack" Kero said rubbing his belly"

"Guilmon is hungry too" the little red dinosaur said.

"Me too, so lion-wanna-be, where do we look" Terriermon said looking around hoping to not be caught.

Kero mumbled some curses and said "Just follow me"

In with that they left in the search for food, but that's another story that must be told in other occasion.

Now, back to the goggle-head and Henry.

Sakura was the first in appear, she smiled at Takato and took a seat next to him, Rika arrived just a seconds later and took a seat next to Henry, who looked kind of scared at the angry look on Rika's face.

"Ohohohohohoho" a laugh was heard behind them and Takato, Rika and Henry felt chills all around theirs back while Sakura already know what was it and said "Hi, Tomoyo"

And Tomoyo come out of the bushes with her camera, Sakura smiled at her and said "Where were you Tomoyo?"

"Just around" Tomoyo said, and for some reason Henry didn't liked the sound of that.

"Well, kids, hear me well, we are going to do a beautiful play, so I need volunteers to act in the play" Celes, the headmistress of the camp said.

Everyone groaned, except for Tomoyo, which was even more suspicious to Henry.

"So..anyone, who wants to be the princess" Celes said.

"Sakura, is that a bug in your foot" Tomoyo said giving that devil smile of hers, at this Sakura jumped.

Henry quick reflects make him step on Rika's foot knowing that she would stood up and try to hit him, and so it happen, she stood up.

"Ohhh, we have two girls that want to be the princess, we'll see who can interpret the roll better" Celes said smiling ignoring both girls shacking no heads.

Rika turned to glare at Henry, who just gulped knowing that he might never sees another day, he noticed at Tomoyo also glaring at him, but then smiled devilish, like if she had a new plan.

"Well, now we need a hero, so boys, who of you wants to be the hero" Celes said smiling at the children before her.

Tomoyo was about to say something to Takato to make him stand up, but Henry pinched Takato with a stick making him jump and since no other kid stood up Celes said "Good, we have our hero, we will arrange the other characters later, for now, enjoy your night at here" and with that said she left.

Tomoyo smiled, during all afternoon she was paying the other guys and girls so they wouldn't volunteer to take the roll of the hero or princess on the play, her plan was working perfectly, the only problem, is that Henry seems to know what are her plans and will try to ruin them, she needs a plan B, in case her plan A fails.

*******************************************

Freak: That's all for now.

MMX2: A lot of questions pop to our minds, like: What will do Rika to Henry? What will be Tomoyo's plan B? Who will get the roll of the princess, Sakura or Rika? We'll ever know where the Digimon and Kero went? We already know the answers of those questions.

Aerisakura: But you have to wait to know them. Please R&R, and thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6: Ghost stories and a meeting b...

It's A Summer Love

By: Smashfriends

Aerisakura: Thanks for your reviews.

MMX2: And we are taking your advices and we are hiding from a certain red-headed tamer.

Freak: But, A. you really think that she will never find us here?

Aerisakura: I never said that she would never find us here; I just said that she might not come in here.

MMX2: Well, you're probably right, no one had ever seen the D.I.Q. coming to a dress store, but...

Aerisakura: I'm not happy here either, this places bring bad memories, but..

Terriermon: We need to stay alive, and I don't want to be deleted by a crazy D.I.Q.

MMX2: Well, let's hope that after this chapter she will calm down a little.

Terriermon: I doubt it, what you are going to do….

Kero: Shut up you bunny-rabbit, you are not supposed to say what will happen next, so let just continue, I want to go to eat pudin.

Terriermon: Do you ever think in anything else besides food?

Freak: Well while the two stuffed animals argue…

Terriermon & Kero: Hey!! Who are you calling stuffed animal?

MMX2: We'll continue with our fic.

Aerisakura: Hope you like it and we don't own Digimon nor CCS.

Chapter 6: Ghost stories and a meeting by the lake.

While Tomoyo thought about her plan B, Henry thought about a way of stopping Tomoyo's plan, but of course he only can guess what her plans are and make his own plans to pair up Takato and Rika, but how on earth is he going to make Rika win the roll of the princess.

Sakura's friends-Naoko, Chiharu and Yamazaki walked towards Sakura and seated next to them, then Naoko said "Why don't we tell ghost stories"

Sakura immediately went blue faced and trembling in fear, she really doesn't like ghost stories, Rika noticed this and smirked then she said "Yeah, why not"

Naoko's eyes had stars in here eyes as Yamazaki said "I know one ghost story about this camp"

Sakura tried to cover her ears afraid of what's coming next, Tomoyo and Henry still to immersed in their thoughts like to hear Yamazaki's "stories", while Takato and Rika listened with interest the same that Naoko and Chiharu was just shacking her head mumbling "Lies, he only tell lies"

"I heard that THEY come at night every year….they come ridding in a bright, shinning ball. A whole lot of them come down….then they come to the cabins….and….take the sleeping children with them….and then….no one ever sees those children again" Yamazaki said raising his index finger. (part of this "story was from The Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask, is the story Romani tells Link about those thing stealing their cows)

Sakura was still shacking and when a crack was heard behind them she jumped to hug the closest person to her, and that was Takato, of course Rika wasn't happy and she was so furious that Henry snapped out of his train of thought just in time to see her storming out towards her cabin. Sakura blushed when she realized what she had done, at this time Tomoyo also had snapped out and now, out of nowhere she took her camera and starting to tape the blushing faces of Takato and Sakura, Tomoyo had stars in here eyes and keep saying "Hoooowwww cuuuuuttttteeeeee"

Chiharu and Naoko nodded in agreement with Tomoyo, and smiled at Sakura, who now, released Takato and just to cover her red face she turned around pretending to look what caused the noise, of course she didn't realized that was just someone passing by and stepped on a stick.

Takato was worried about Rika and didn't stop thinking about her during the time he stayed in the bonfire as more ghost stories were told, he didn't pay much attention but he did noticed that Sakura looked even more scared, but at least Tomoyo was comforting her now, so he won't be chocked by the kind of bears hug that Sakura gives him when she gets to scared, and just now noticed that Henry wasn't here. 'I wander where he left' Takato thought as he looked around for his friend, he shrugged and then thought 'He maybe went back to the cabin to rest' but he was wrong, Henry went to take a walk, a walk that he will regret for the rest of the night….or maybe even more.

****To The Brainiac a.k.a. Henry"

Henry walked silently, thinking of who to make Rika win the roll of the princess, or if she losses it, how to make her end with Takato, he was so lost in thought that didn't hear the footsteps behind him. "Payback time" someone said behind him, he recognized the voice, and until now he heard the footsteps, but it was too late now, the only thing he could do now was to pray to see another day light even if it was from and hospital bed.

****Back To The Goggle-Head****

Takato was tired now, so he said "I think we should go to rest for now" some seem reluctant to accept wanting to hear more ghost storied, but in that précised moment a scream of pain could be heard, everyone looked at each other, and laughed nervously mumbling "Yeah, lets go to rest" and with that everyone went to their respective cabins.

****A Few Hours Later At Goggle-Head's Cabin****

Takato couldn't sleep, he was worried for Rika and Henry, who hadn't come back yet, he only could wonder were was he, and the Digimon weren't here either, he was worried for them too, and Yamazaki snoring didn't help to his situation, he couldn't sleep so he went to take a walk.

He stood up, careful to not wake Yamazaki and then went out of the cabin, he also was scared about Yamazaki's stories about the ghost that was supposed to roam in their cabin or about those weir beings ridding shinny ball, he gulped and just tried to have nice thoughts like 'Rika…Guilmon….Digimon….Rika again…and again' he smiled to himself and keep walking without direction.

****At The D.I.Q.'s cabin****

"Ohohohohoho, I will be able to make a new outfit for you Sakura, a princess dress, ohohohohoh, how cuuuutttteeee you are going to look" Tomoyo was drooling all around Sakura with stars in her eyes while holding her camera and taping Sakura and occasionally Rika's angered face.

'And I thought the sock-puppet girl was weir' Rika thought while looking at Tomoyo 'Boy, this girl really loves her camera'

"But Tomoyo, Rika could be the princess, you know" Sakura said smiling at Rika.

Tomoyo then turned with her camera to tape Rika and said "Well then I will make an outfit for her" now, stars were forming in her eyes again.

'She really is weird' Rika thought sweat dropping "I will go to take a walk while you talk of whatever you need to talk" Rika said and then went toward the lake to have so peace.

****Again With Our Goggle-Headed Friend****

Takato was walking, still thinking of where could Henry be, but then he heard something, it sounded like…if someone was singing, intrigued by who could be out this late and singing, Takato decided to go to investigate, the thought that it could be a ghost scared him, but the voice sounds so enchanting that he couldn't help but to look for the singer.

He followed the singing voice, but suddenly the song stopped, he groaned in frustration but kept walking forwards, then he saw a figure by the lake, he walked towards it and saw that it was no other that the girl of his dreams-Rika Nonaka, he blushed.

"Hey goggle-head, what are you doing here?" Rika said trying hard to not blush.

"Well, I couldn't sleep, and you?" Takato said taking a seat next to her, not to close to not make her angry.

"Same" was all she said.

"Are you scared by those ghost stories too?" Takato asked, but regretted it immediately as she glared at him.

"I'm not scared for those stories goggle-head, they are only that, don't tell me you believed them" Rika said trying to control her anger remembering how Sakura kept hugging HER goggle-head.

Takato laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head, but then turned serious and said "Say Rika, did you hear someone singing?"

"Wha..no" Rika said, her face turning red.

"You sure, cuz I followed the voice towards here?" Takato said eyeing her.

"I told you I didn't hear anything" Rika said trying to sound angered.

"Ok." Takato said and sighed "And why couldn't you sleep?"

"Well, you wouldn't be able to sleep if a girl with a camera keeps saying cute to everything that her friends does, or if keeps telling you that she will do a cute dress for you to wear and keeps taping everything that happens around her with stars in her eyes" Rika said, shacking her head at the thought of the crazy-camera-girl.

Takato smiled and some word slipped to his mouth "I bet you do look cute in wearing a dress" it took a while but her realized what he had just said and turned to look at Rika, who was avoiding eye contact with him.

"What did you said goggle-head?" Rika said trying hard to not blush.

"I..wonder where Henry is?" Takato said quickly turning away, mentally slapping himself.

At the mention of Henry Rika smirked, Takato didn't seem to notice since he was to occupied looking at his shoes.

****To Wherever The Digimon & Kero Are****

"We have hours following you, stuffed lion and we haven't find anything to eat" Terriermon complained.

"You smell like bread, and I wonder if you also taste like bread, Guilmon is very hungry and wants to eat something" Guilmon said sniffing at Kero, who now looked scared of the dino-wanna-be Digimon.

"Calm down dino-friend, we'll something to eat soon" Kero said, but just to be sure he flew a little higher, to be out of Guilmon's reach.

Weird sound could be heard close, and Guilmon started to sniff around and say "Guilmon smells something to eat" with that Guilmon left running following the smell of food.

"Hey wait for us" Terriermon and Kero said at the same time and started to run after Guilmon.

****To Wherever Poor Henry Is****

He was tied to a three, the rope was to tight and he couldn't move, he had honey on his pants, and this was making the bugs come towards him, he also had a piece of old clothes in his mouth to prevent him from ask for help, his left eye hurts, the same that his checks, he couldn't think how could this be possible, he was supposed to know martial arts, he was very well trained in them, and even so, he was beaten up by the D.I.Q. and left here, tied to a three waiting to be bitten by those bugs, hopefully, the smell of honey won't attract any bear, that would be the worst, if not that it would also attract bees towards him, that would really hurt. But then, for his relief he heard some voices that he recognized as the yellow flying thing that was with Sakura, Terriermon, his supposed to be faithful Digimon partner and Guilmon, his best friend Digimon partner.

'Where we they hours ago, when I needed them, that doesn't matter now, they will find me and get me out of here' Henry thought as he felt the bug already climbing on him and starting to try to eat the sweet honey by biting him, he let a muffled cry out, and noticed that the sounds of Terriermon almost disappeared, what means that they wouldn't find Henry, he was about to lose hope when he heard the bushes move and Terriermon and the other appeared in front of him. He would have smiled if he could.

Terriermon freed his tamer, and Guilmon removed all the bugs from his legs, at this sight Kero said "We were following you for nothing dino-friend, there is not food here, I better go back with Sakura" and with that Kero left.

Terriermon tried hard to not laugh at the look of his tamer, who was rubbing his eye, checks and back, he was too tired like to argue with his Digimon so Henry just walked back to his cabin.

****Back To The Two Love Birds****

Takato was still worried for his friend, and Rika was still smirking.

"I like to be here talking to you Rika but I'm getting sleepy, so…see you tomorrow" Takato said as he got up "Hey Rika, aren't you going to head back to your cabin yet?"

"No, I'm going to stay here awhile…goodnight Takato" Rika said smiling a little to Takato.

Takato blushed and said "Goodnight Rika" he walked towards his cabin but before leaving and being at a safe distance he said "I liked your song, I hope you sing it to me one day" and with that he ran away not waiting for a reply.

"Stupid goggle-head" Rika said blusing.

****At Takato's Cabin****

Takato arrived to his cabin and climbed to bed and fell quickly asleep, a few minutes later Henry and the Digimon arrived, the Digimon took the empty bed for them, Henry also felt quickly asleep, tomorrow will be a hard day for him, he only hopes that his plan doesn't make Rika even more angry, but he will try to reason with her, if not, he will talk Renamon and ask for her help, for now he only wants to sleep as all the other habitants in the camp.

******************************************

Freak: Well, that's all for now. We are still hiding.

Terriermon: And we'll be hiding until the end of this fic, so don't tell the D.I.Q. where we are.

MMX2: The next chapter will be the play.

Aerisakura: I hope you liked this, and sorry we didn't post it before, but…

Freak: We were playing Final Fantasy 7 and we are working in our other fic "Our Own Celebrity Death Match".

MMX2: Since the next chapter we'll be the last, we are adding some more battles and other stuff.

Freak: By the way, Rukato Fan, we can't put you in a battle with that guy, cuz we already have something planed for him, but, if you want, we can put you as a the referee of that match.

Aerisakura: Thanks for reading and please R&R.


	7. Chapter 7: The Play Part 1

It's A Summer Love

By: Smashfriends

Aerisakura: Thanks for your reviews.

Freak: Hell Yeah!! And now, A. won't leave!!

Aerisakura: I do have to leave but not yet, I was supposed to leave by the end of this month to the hospital but there had been some changes, and I still don't now when I have to go.

Terriermon: Good thing that what you have is not too serious.

Freak: Our medic system is such an embarrassment.

Aerisakura: Ok, the good thing is that after a little talk with my mom, now I took a decision, I was thinking on stop writing or follow my sister advice…to not make this long and bore you, I decided to keep writing with my friends and…

Freak: We'll try to fix our grammar, and to those who make, who to say it, rude comments about our grammar and us for writing like that, let me tell you this, try to write a fic in a different language than your own without a beta reader (or whatever is called) and if you make it without any single mistake then you can call us all that, that you say, but by the moment, if you can't do it, then keep quiet and if you don't like it, then just don't read it!!

Terriermon: Did your brain burn when you thought that?

Freak: Hey!!!

MMX2: Well now, to change the subject, we are hiding in other place now, since someone, reveled were we are, just that now we won't said were.

Freak: Hey, A. now that you are back from lala land..

Aerisakura: I wasn't in lala land, I just was thinking in some other stuff instead of writing and if I write something I didn't really pay attention to what.

Freak: Yeah, uh…I was thinking, you could get angry and…

Aerisakura: I already tell you, I not going to fight with Rika so SHUT UP already!!

Freak: Ok. I don't lose anything by asking.

Terriermon: Anyway, before Freak gets killed, lets go on with the fic, they don't own Digimon nor CCS, and whadda you know, now the stuffed yellow flying thing is not with us, so is just me now.

Freak: One last thing, **Twins999, I don't know if you are reading this, but if you are, to answer your question…**

Aerisakura: Freak used to like a little bit the Ryuki fics more than the Rukato fics.

Freak: But now a like more the Rukato fics. Now, let's get going with the fic. Oh, and special thanks to **SerpentTreize.**

Chapter 7: The Play Part 1

The next morning, everyone in the camp were waked by the sound of an announcement.

_Everyone get up and come to have breakfast, after the breakfast, we'll have the first rehearsal for the play and we'll chose the others characters of the play._

Takato woke up lazily and looked around, he saw the Digimon on a bed, the Yamazaki kid had already left the room, then Takato looked at Henry, who still was sleeping.

'At what time did he arrived last night' Takato wondered, his vision still been still blurry didn't let him notice Henry's black eye and his bruised check.

Henry now, like Takato before him, woke up lazily, and tried to got up, feeling pain on his back at the instant he tried to get up, he grunted in pain, at this Takato turned to look at his friend and finally noticed the state the in which Henry was.

"Hey, Henry, what happened to you?" Takato said concerned, a giggle was heard behind him, he turned to look at the source of the giggling sounds and found Terriermon almost falling to the ground as he laughed.

"What's so funny, Terriermon?" Takato asked, all this time Henry keep silent, glaring at the little bunny like Digimon.

"It's just that Henry was attacked by…." At this Terriermon noticed the murderous look in the eyes of his tamer and laughed nervously and end up saying "A salvage animal"

Henry keep giving that death glare at his Digimon, hoping that Takato believed what Terriermon said (Terriermon: Is Takato, he would believe anything. Freak: Terriermon!!!).

"Is that truth Henry?" Takato asked concerned, Henry only nodded and thought 'Well it wasn't an animal, but it was someone savage'

"Sorry Henry…I think we should inform the headmistress about it" Takato said and was about to leave the cabin when he heard Terriermon giggling again, he turned to look at him, confused by the bunny-rabbit behavior.

"Takato you may want to change to normal clothes before going out of the cabin, at least you want everyone looking at your dinosaur pajamas" Terriermon said between giggles, Takato looked down and saw the pajamas, he blushed.

'At what time did I change to this' Takato wondered, he was so tired last night, or maybe so lost in his thoughts about his Digimon Queen that he didn't realized what he was doing.

Henry tried to not to laugh at his friend and it was ding a good job until Terriermon said "I wonder what the Digimon Ice Queen would think if she finds that the goggle-head wears dinosaur pajamas" then Terriermon kept giggling while Takato just turned away trying to hide his red face.

### At The Digimon Ice Queen's Cabin###

Rika went to sleep late last night, not much time after Takato left was when she decided to go to sleep, hoping to find the crazy camera girl already sleep, but what "scared" her was that, even in her sleep she continued saying "I have to make a pretty dress for Sakura" and things like that or "Let me tape you Sakura" and continued like that all night, so Rika couldn't sleep that well last night, and now that was time to wake up, she decided to take a few minutes more to rest, not really caring for going to have breakfast.

Meanwhile, Tomoyo and Sakura were ready to go, but Sakura, been who she is, she thought that would be nice to wake Rika and go to have breakfast together, of course Tomoyo had other plans, so she told Sakura that she must be really tired since she went to sleep really late last night, and it will be better to let her rest, of course Sakura didn't noticed the real intentions of those comments, so that's what they did, they left the room without waking Rika, and Tomoyo, without Sakura realizing, look the door, she had asked the key to Celes, saying some excuse like scared that the boys could play them a bad joke or something like that, then she turned and went to have breakfast with Sakura, she had a devilish smile on her face.

### At The Dining Room###

Takato and Henry were already there having something to eat, saving some bread for the Digimon, everyone were giving weird looks to Henry, it seems like Yamazaki had already made a tale of how Henry got those bruises, but Henry decided not to say anything against it, the truth was worse than the rumors to him.

Sakura and Tomoyo arrived not to much time after Takato and Henry, but all the seats around them were already taken, Henry looked at Tomoyo and smirked, it seems that Henry had chosen the places and in purpose so they couldn't seat next to them.

During the breakfast, Celes gave letter to the kids, letters from their parents and friends (Freak: I don't know if that is what happens, so lets pretend that it could happen) Tomoyo was to lost in a glaring contest with Henry like to notice Sakura's pink checks as she read a letter.

Since Rika was no where to be found, Takato told Celes that he will give Rika the letter that were sent to her, Henry looked at his friend blushing, it seems that Celes said that it was nice to look for any excuse to go and see his girlfriend, Henry chuckled and thought 'I was thinking exactly the same'

Now that they finished to eat their breakfast, Celes told them that they should go and have the rehearsal, so everyone, or better said, the interested in getting a part followed Celes.

###Meanwhile…To The D.I.Q.###

Rika just woke up, she dressed as usual and woke up to go to the rehearsal, she, even when hates the thought of wearing a dress, she wasn't going to let Sakura take her goggle-head away. She will try to get the part of the Princess even if she dislikes the idea of wearing a dress.

Rika tried to open the door, but this was locked and she couldn't open it 'Surely it was that maniac with the camera that closed this door' Rika thought angered, she looked around.

'Obviously, she didn't think of closing the window, what a dump girl' Rika thought smirking, but when she tried to get out through the window, something like a shield stopped her.

"It's a magic shield" Rika hear a voice behind her, she turned around and looked at the small yellow thing, flying happily around "Tomoyo said that, if I do this, she will give me pudin and cake" Kero said smiling but then, his smiling face turned to one full of fear at what was in front of him.

'Boy, and I thought that the Chinese gaki was scary when he was angry' Kero thought while gulping.

"So you are the one controlling this?" Rika said smirking then glared at Kero.

###At The Rehearsal###

"Ok, then, the knight will be Yamazaki, the wizard will be Henry, the narrator will be Naoko and the King will be Chiharu since no other boy wanted to join, we already know who is the hero, but for the Princess we had two girls-Rika and Sakura, but only Sakura is here…oh, and for the Evil Dragon King, ummm, Tomoyo you will take that part" Celes said and Tomoyo tried to protest but Celes ignored her.

"Well since Rika is not here, Sakura will be the Princess" Celes said turning to look at Sakura and smiled (Freak: Don't get angry, just wait and see what will happen later. Terriermon: Yeah, Momentai.).

Henry glared at Tomoyo, sensing that she is the responsible that Rika isn't here, but then again, he already knew that Tomoyo would try something like that, so now, he has to put his plan to work.

"Ok. now, let get started" Celes said giving the kids the scripts for the play.

From the bushes Rika hear that, since she wasn't here, Sakura will be the Princess, she felt bad, but even if Sakura was the Princess, she won't take her goggle-head again. She "Humped" and turned away throwing Kero to the floor.

"Hey, you said that if I helped you to get out, you wouldn't hurt me" Kero complained as he stood up and with his little paws cleaned himself.

"So, you helped that girl to get the part of the Princess?" a voice said behind him, and slowly, Kero turned to see who it was, he saw at Terriermon  and Guilmon.

"Takatomon isn't going to be very happy with this" Guilmon said looking at Kero.

"Well, is just that Tomoyo offered me lot of pudins and cakes, I promise to share it with you, if you help me" Kero said flying around them.

"You should have said that before, I'm starving" Terriermon said and turned to look at Guilmon, who looked deep in thought (Terriermon: Believed or not, the dino-boy can think), then she shook his head.

"No, Takatomon would be happier with Rika" Guilmon said looking at Terriermon.

"Ummm, you are probably right, after all, his is your Tamer, you must know better than anyone what will make him happy…but I'm hungry…what should I do?" Terriermon said trying to decide what to do.

"Ok, Guilmon, I think that if I help this stuffed lion, Henry will get angry at me, so, I guess we better go" Terriermon said leaving Kero, who sighed in relief.

'Good, now I have the pudin all for me' Kero thought and then flew away.

The kids were trying to follow all the indications that Celes gave them, and then she said "Ok. since is not a long play, I think that by tomorrow night, everything will be ready, please stop later at my office so Tomoyo can make your outfits for the play" Everyone groaned in annoyance, except of course, Sakura and Tomoyo.

Takato looked around for Rika, he was worried for her, he hasn't seen her since yesterday night and it was already to much time without seen her, for him anyways. Henry noted this and smiled to himself.

'I think that it doesn't matter what evil plans Tomoyo has, Takato will keep liking Rika' Henry thought, but just to be sure, and because he wants to see Tomoyo's face when his plan gets to work, he will continue with this, he just hopes that Rika be willing to cooperate with him.

*******************************************

Freak: Well that's all for now.

MMX2: We are working in two new fics.

Aerisakura: You are about to see what Freak would do to get to appear in a fic as a character, since "Our own celebrity death match" in not enough to him.

Freak: Yeah, but you had this idea first.

Aerisakura: It was a looong time ago, and it wasn't with the Digimon characters and us, I still have my doubts if I want to appear as that character.

Freak: We are planning to make the Final Fantasy 7 at Digimon style, and change some thing, changing the FF7 characters for Digimon characters and since there aren't enough Digimon characters to replace the ones of FF7 we are adding us and if any of you care to join, we will put you in there, but it will be with the personality of the character of the game, unless you give us indications of how make some modifies to the personality, some appearance are short, but if you care to join anyway.

MMX2: We'll tell you what kind of character we still need:

1) A girl called Jessie (we would use the name that you give us if you want to be her), she is like the brain of the group, she has a very short appearance that would be in just two chapters, she has a little crush in who is going to be Takato.

2) A boy called Biggs, is acts with Takato like Kazu acts with Ryo, he, like Jessie has a short appearance of only two chapters.

3) Another boy called Wedge, he is like Biggs, he like to eat a lot, and also has an appearance of only two chapters.

4) A villain, the evil President Shinra, he only cares for his goal and if he has to kill millions of people to get it, he will do it without a second thought, he also has a short appearance of two chapters.

5) Don Corneo, another villain, he is, well, a pervert that kidnap women to…ahem…how many appearance he has, is still not determined.

6) Yuffie, one of the goodies, but she is a thief, she is the younger of the group, she will take a while in appear, but once she appears she stays 'till the end.

7) Vincent, he is like a vampire, old member from a group called "The Turks" he is in love with a woman called Lucrecia, he, like Yuffie will take a while to appear but will stay 'till the end.

8) Sephiroth, the main villain, a cold-blooded assassin who will kill at anyone that crosses his way, just to, like he says "Give more energy to the planet" (we are still deciding if we change this character or if we leave him)

9) Ruffus Shinra, the son of the President, he is the Vice-President, and he is much alike his father, he has a little long appearance in the fic.

10) Tseng, leader of the Turks, he is another villain, he has a crush in who is going to be Rika, but then changes to the one that is going to be A. (Aerisakura: I said that I not sure if I want to be that character) the only female member of The Turks, and is supposed that A.(Elena) likes him back.

11) Rude, another member of the group The Turks, he is too quiet, and calm, he likes the one that is supposed to be Jeri.

12) Hojo, another villain, he is a mad scientist (Do we need to say more).

13) Scarlet, a villain, she helps to build dangerous weapons, she always laughs like this "Kyaaaaaahaaaaahaaa"

14) Heidgerd (forgot how does this name spells) he is like Scarlet, but his laugh is like this "Gyaaahahahahaha"

15) Gast (sorry, also forgot who does this spells) he is a scientist, he used to work with Hojo, and has a very short appearance, he is supposed to be the father of Rika in the fic.

16) Pricilla, she is a little girl that is saved by Takato and then she develops a crush on him, she has a very short appearance.

Freak: Well, those are all the characters, if you want to be one of them, tell us in your reviews or write us to our mail.

Aerisakura: -_-;;;

Freak: Hey!! Why the -_-;;;

Aerisakura: I told you, I don't like much that character, I do would like to be one of the Turks though, but Elena…

Freak: Thanks for reading and we'll post this fic and the next chapter of this fic soon, so hope you read.

MMX2: We'll make some changes in the fic that will be like FF7, it won't be that much changes at the beginning, but then we'll change a lot of things, well that's all.

Aerisakura: Please R&R.


	8. Chapter 8: The Play Part 2 and…

It's A Summer Love

By: Smashfriends

Freak: Here is the next chapter.

Aerisakura: Thanks for your reviews.

MMX2: Yeah, and now, you will see what evil, well not evil, but you will see what Henry's plan is.

Terriermon: I have to agree with BlackTerriermon here, Rika is going to…

Freak: You little bunny, know what we have planed, and the D.I.Q. hasn't discovered were we are, so I think we still have some time.

MMX2: Here we go to the next chapter, now we hope you like what we planned.

Terriermon: You know it, they don't own Digimon nor CCS (Why is me the one that has to said that?)

Chapter 8: The Play Part 2 and…..

"Well kids, that will be all for now, after lunch we'll have another rehearsal" Celes said and the kids went to do their own things, Tomoyo for example asked….no, forced her friends-Sakura, Naoko, Chiharu and Yamazaki to come with her and let her take their measurements and make their outfits, she tried to take Takato too, and make some plans to make him, confess his "love" to her, of course Takato avoided her with Henry's help.

Takato decided to go to see Rika and gave her the letters, Henry invented an excuse to leave the goggle-head alone with the D.I.Q., and Takato as usual didn't suspect anything.

Henry decided to tag along Tomoyo, just to keep a close eye in here, and make sure that she wouldn't try any other stupid act against the girl that his goggle-headed friend.

###To The D.I.Q.###

Rika was lying on her bed, Renamon, for a long time, make her appearance to observe her Tamer, she really didn't know what was happening, she had been hiding, knowing that her Tamer wanted to be left alone, but now, she was getting worried, not because Rika looked sad, no, it was something worst, she looked angered, and really angered, in other words, Renamon was afraid that her Tamer could try to harm that crazy girl with the camera or that other girl, but Renamon knew that asking what was wrong would be worst, so she just waited until her Tamer decided to talk to her.

Rika was staring at the ceiling, thinking on a way of get revenge on that camera maniac, then she would take the rest of her anger in that Sakura girl, and if Henry messed with her again, she will have to give him another lesson. Rika sighed and in that moment she hear someone calling at the door.

"Hey, Rika, it's me, Takato" came Takato voice through the door, Rika blushed lightly, at this Renamon let a little smile come to her face and then disappeared, leaving her Tamer alone with his friend.

"Come in" Rika said while she stood up, then Takato come inside her cabin, holding the envelope in his hands.

"Hi. Ummm, this letter is for you, I wanted to bring it to you" Takato said smiling to her and then he gave her the letter.

"Thanks" was all Rika said.

"How are you feeling?" Takato asked as he took a seat next to her.

"Why do you ask?" Rika said confused.

"Well, is just that, since you didn't went to eat breakfast and you didn't went to the rehearsal, so I thought that you could be sick or something" Takato said not daring to look at her.

"I was…I feel better now, thanks goggle-head" Rika lied and thought 'No need in telling what that camera maniac did'

"Ummm, to bad you couldn't go to the rehearsal, the headmistress gave the part of the Princess to Sakura" Takato said with disappointment in his voice, which Rika didn't noticed.

"Well, I didn't like the idea of wearing a dress, let alone a Princess dress" Rika said with annoyance in her voice, which Takato decided to ignore.

"Well, I think that you would look very pre…nice" Takato said blushing at what he almost said. Rika blushed at what he said and because she did noticed what he was about to said.

"Well…thanks" Rika said, still blushing.

"Hey, is almost lunch time, would you like to come with me?" Takato said trying to change the subject.

"Ok, thanks" Rika said and the two walked to the dining room.

###Meanwhile…with the camera maniac and the brainiac###

Tomoyo had already fixed the outfits for her friends and Henry's, she only needed hers and Takato, she will do Takato's outfit later, for now it will be better if she follows Henry, but now she noticed that Sakura has been to quiet, and kinda dreamy.

'What's up with her' Tomoyo wondered looking at Sakura, who when noticed that Tomoyo was looking at her as if she was crazy, blushed and sweat dropped.

"We should go to eat lunch, I'm starving" Naoko said and all of them nodded.

"Did you know that the expression 'I'm starving' comes from an…" Yamazaki said but as usual Chiharu grabbed him by the ear pulling him away from the others yelling "Lies, lies is all you can say" the rest of them sweat dropped at this.

###At The Dining Room###

Takato and Rika were had just got there and took a seat in front of each other avoiding eye contact.

Henry and the CCs gang (for short) entered the dining room to, Henry saw at Takato and Rika and, again, decided to leave them alone, Tomoyo was about to go, not wanting get her plans ruined but Naoko asked them to seat with them and since Sakura agreed, she went with them, Henry followed them, or more like Tomoyo dragged him.

'What one does for friends' Henry thought as he let Tomoyo drag him.

Rika and Takato eat at silence, there were moments when the goggle-head tried to say something but then stopped himself and continued eating, same with Rika, and from afar Henry and Tomoyo keep an eye on them, Henry cursing every time that they stopped them selves from talking, and Tomoyo cheering every time that happened, thinking that Sakura has a chance now, but then again, Sakura has been acting weird lately, after she got that letter.

(Lets jump time to the play, just a short briefing about what happened after the lunch time)

After the finish their lunch, Celes called them to have another rehearsal, Rika, not being in the play, left to her room, in there she thought in a way of confessing her feeling to the goggle-head. After the rehearsal, Tomoyo asked Takato to stay and let her do his outfit, Henry stayed to watch what was Tomoyo planning to do, Sakura stayed a while, talking with Takato while Tomoyo was fixing his outfit, but after a while she decided to take a walk, she needed to think, then Henry decided to put his plan in action, it was the perfect moment, Sakura away from Tomoyo, meaning that Tomoyo wouldn't be able to try to pair them up, since she was to occupied making the Hero's outfit, and Sakura was walking around there, he left, Tomoyo tried to stop him but her liking for making this outfits got her and continued with her work, since tomorrow morning will be the last rehearsal.

The next morning Henry was smirking for an unknown reason, what make Tomoyo feel uneasy, however, the last rehearsal went very good, then lunch came and again, Takato and Rika seat alone, but now Takato had found a topic of conversation with her, and it was why was she her in this camp, her answer, her mother wanted her to make new friends, then their conversation turned at what their parent make them do, which believed or not make the D.I.Q. smile at Takato, Henry, again, just watched from afar, the same that Tomoyo, but she wasn't as happy as Henry. After lunch, they went to prepare for the play.

(End of the not so short briefing, now let go with the play)

The scenery was set, now that it was night, with the help of some kids were controlling the lights, to illuminate the scenery and the characters. Everyone was getting ready, Takato looked at the crowd, looking for Rika, but she was no where to be found, this make Takato a little sad.

"Ok, everyone lets start with this" Celes said and everyone got to  their respective places.

The crowd grow quiet, and the curtain opened, the background was a castle in a green valley, then the narrator (Naoko) says:

_Long, long time ago. An evil shadow appeared over the peaceful __Kingdom__ of __Galgia__._

_Princess Rose was just kidnapped by the Evil Dragon King, Valvados._

_What will become of her?_

_Just then, the legendary Hero, Alfred, appears!!!_

Takato enters running to scene, he turns to look at the public and he frozes forgetting his dialogs.

The knight walks in and says "Oh….you must be the legendary Hero…Alfred!"

Takato looks confused, he still doesn't remember his dialogs, and Yamazaki the supposed Knight sounds weird.

The knight whispers to him "Hey, is you line"

Takato looks at the knight and then points to himself, still confused.

The knight nods and says "Yeah, you…ahem….you must be the legendary Hero…Alfred! I know it in my soul, please…please save Princess Rose. Now talk to the King!!!"

The King (Chiharu) enters to scene and Takato runs to him/her.

The King looks at him and says "Oh…legendary Hero Alfred. You have come to save my beloved Rose" the King rest a hand on Takato's shoulder and says "On the peak of the dangerous mountain…dwells the Evil Dragon King, Valvados….who's kidnapped Princess Rose" then the King takes his/her hand of Takato's shoulder and says "But you can't beat the Evil Dragon King now!!!" he points towards the knight and says "Talk to the one who can help you!!"

In that moment, the wizard (Henry) enters to scene and looks at Takato.

'Who was I supposed to talk to? I think it was to Henry' Takato thought as he ran to the wizard.

The wizard smiles and says "I am the great wizard, Vorman. What do you wish to know?"

'What was I supposed to ask?' Takato thought and then he decided to ask "Could you tell me the Evil Dragon King's weakness"

The wizard nods and says "Ahh, the weakness of the Evil Dragon King. It must be, it must be….Yes it must be….true love! (-_-;;;) The power of love… (-_-;;;;;;;;;). Is the only weapon that can withstand the fangs of the Evil Dragon King..!!!"

The wizard turns to look up and says "Oh what is going to happen next!! Oh legendary Hero look!!"

The Evil Dragon King appears like flying, with the help of ropes, and is carrying the Princess Rose (Sakura).

The Evil Dragon King "lands" and says "I am the Evil Dragon King…Valvados!! I have not harmed the Princess…I have expecting…you!!"

The Princess looks at Takato and says "Please help me…legendary Hero"

The Evil Dragon King releases the grip on the Princess' arms and says "Here I come, legendary Hero…Alfred!! I already know your name!"

Then the wizard takes a step forward and says "And now…legendary Hero…here is what will happen to your beloved…A kiss!! The power of true love!!! (-_-;;;;;)"

Takato is to nervous now, and forgetting even more what he must do, while Henry thought 'I hope this works, if not, Rika will kill me'

Takato turn to look at Henry, as if asking for help, Henry smiles and mutters something, Takato, is confused by this, but nods, and then walks to the Evil Dragon King, kneels in one knee and kiss the hand (paw?) of the Evil Dragon King, the lights went off and when the lights went on again, in the place of the Evil Dragon King was Rika dresses as a Princess too (Terriermon: You didn't saw that coming, did ya?), Takato blushed madly and the crowd went wild, the rest of the characters of the play as well as Celes were shocked, except Henry who was smiling, his plan was a success, to bad that he had to look Tomoyo in the dress room and now she didn't see his triumph.

Rika smiles at Takato and says "Thank you…You've released me…from the spell and I'm back to my normal self"

The King, to continue with was supposed, says "Oh..look!! Love has triumphed…now let's all return…and celebrate.

The wizard smiles and says "Yes let's" while the knight stays where he is.

Now everyone but the princess and the knight leaves the scene, the knight walks to the Princess who is to shocked what with just happened, to notice the knight now steeping in front of her, he takes out his helmet and (Kero: Duuunduuuunduuuunnnnnn…..the return of the Chinese gaki. Terriermon: That's for the S&S fans) revels that he is no other than the Chinese gaki a.k.a. Syaoran. He took her hands in his (Kero: The gaki been sensitive).

The narrator started to talk again and said "Oh, how profound the power of love…and so the legendary Hero Alfred and….our story live on happily ever after"

***********************************

Freak: So, what do you think?

MMX2: Does this counts like a cliffhanger?

Aerisakura: Thanks for reading.

Terriermon: I don't think that the D.I.Q. would want to kill you guys now.

Kero: Well, for a moment there, I would have killed you if you leaved my mistress like that, alone in the scenery and all.

Aerisakura: Well, someone asked us to make Syaoran appear on the fic, and this was the perfect opportunity.

MMX2: Yeah, in this way, Rika is a Princess too and she ends with her goggle-head and Sakura stays with Syaoran.

Freak: If you wondered who sent that letter to Sakura, by now you must have already guessed that it was Syaoran who sent that letter to her…or maybe was her brother saying that the gaki wanted to see her…you decide.

Aerisakura: Hope you have liked this, now please review.

Freak: And by the way, about our FF7 Fic, we already have at Yuffie and Jessie, thanks to those who asked for those parts.


	9. Chapter 9: Being In Love

It's A Summer Love

By: Smashfriends

Aerisakura: Thanks for your reviews and sorry for the long wait.

MMX2: And SerpentTreize you're right, that play is from the FF7.

Logan: Well, this is the last chapter.

Freak: We called this fic "It's a summer love" because as you know this was intended to be a TakatoxSakura fic… and because your votes, we made this a Rukato, but we didn't change the name, so anyway enjoy this chapter.

Terriermon: Remember that these dudes don't own Digimon…

Chapter 9: Being In Love.

_"It's funny, so this is how it feels like. It's a much more wonderful feeling than anything I had ever imagined"- Yuna, Final Fantasy X_

_"You are perfect for each other!"- Cait Sith, Final Fantasy VII_

After the play was over and the curtains dropped, Sakura and Syaoran stayed still on the scenery, looking at each other eyes, Sakura couldn't believe that her Chinese gaki…errrr… that her Syaoran was in front of her, he smiled at her, that smile that he kept only for her, making her blush.

"Hi Sakura, is good to see you again" Syaoran said smiling again. (Freak: Just to remind you, Syaoran never confessed his feelings for Sakura and left to Honk Kong)

"H..h…hi Syaoran" Sakura mumbled and wondered what was he doing here, and as if he had read her mind, Syaoran said "I called your father and he told me that you were here, and so, I came here to see you"

Sakura blushed more and she just had to ask "Why?"

"Because I'm in love with you"

****Somewhere Else (dying to know what's up with Rika and Takato)****

"LET ME GET OUT OF HERE!!!" Tomoyo yelled for what could be the 100th time that night, she was locked up in what it seemed a store room, courtesy of our brainiac friend and the Radical Digimon Dreamers as Terriermon would like to be called along with the dino-boy. (what?? You wanted to see what happened with Rika and Takato, well you will have to wait more.. hehehehehehehe)

"The play must be over now… sigh…. I wonder what did that blue haired boy about his plans, poor Sakura" Tomoyo said to no one in particular, not that someone was around, well maybe the Radical Digimon Dreamers (RDD for short) were around, patrolling, scaring at anyone that came close enough to hear the crazy camera girl screams and pleas of help, and about our stuffed animal friend… well he was bought, the brainiac offered more cupcakes and puddings that Tomoyo could offer and because he didn't want his Mistress to be with the goggle-head, after making some thinking, he decided to let Sakura decide what is better for her instead of thinking what would be better for him, cuz if she stayed with the goggle-head, he would became his master and maybe in the future they would get married and like that Kero would have all the cupcakes and sweet bread he could ask for, since like we all know, the goggle-head's parents owns a bakery, but in someway he knew as more as he hates to admit it, his Mistress loves that Chinese gaki even if she hasn't admit it for herself.

Back to Tomoyo, she wondered if her plan would worked if that brainiac hadn't locked her in here, she sighed yet again and tried to imagine how thing went with the play, in a second thought, her plans wouldn't have worked but she would have had a very good tape of Sakura and that goggle-head boy, stars suddenly appeared on her eyes and clapped her hand together thinking of all those wonderful tapes of her collection and even more as the image of the blue haired boy of her dreams appeared in her little crazy mind, to bad he is living in England.

And out side, again with the RDD, Terriermon giggled as maniac as they had scared another passing girl, the only thing that came to the mind of the little bunny like Digimon was that Impmon was right about one thing-scaring people was funny, of course the dino-boy thought differently, as he remembered how upset was Takato with him when he went to play with Impmon, and just then he noticed that Tomoyo had stopped her screaming so he informed the bunny-rabbit Digimon who was still giggling.

"Hey Terriermon, that girl isn't screaming anymore" Guilmon said with his child like voice.

Terriermon stopped his giggling to hear and discovered that indeed, that crazy camera girl isn't screaming anymore, so they decided to go and free her.

****Now, to what everyone is waiting for… let's go with the goggle-head and his D.I.Q.****

"Goggle-head, you can close your mouth now" Rika said with a fake angered tone to our stunned goggle-head who still was looking in daze at Rika, wearing a dress, he only wondered if he could see this again or if it was something that only happened 1 time each 1000 years.

But Rika being who she is, started to get really angered and now looking at those now red angry eyes, Takato smiled and said the first thing that came to his mind or his mouth since he doesn't really think of what he says before speak when Rika is around, but anyway, what he said was "You look beautiful and I love you" and as if his words were magic, Rika stopped the incoming punch she was about to give the goggle-head and felt her checks hot, this only could mean that she was blushing.

Between the shadows, a figure was watching them and smiled, his plan worked, Henry rubbed his bruises remembering what Rika do to him when he started his plans to work and even more when he explain it to her, that night tied to a three is something he will never forget, and it will remind him to never again mess with the D.I.Q. and Takato's issues. Anyway, they needed privacy and seen how they got together he decided to write a letter to a certain sock-puppet girl.

****Again with S&S****

Sakura couldn't believe her hears, did Syaoran just said what she think he said, the only thing left was to wonder what she feels for him, she didn't need much time to know the answer, she smiled to him and repeat the same words he just told her "I'm in love with you too" and with that they hugged each other and when they were about to kiss, something caught their attention, a red light was twinkling and a stuffed animal flying around her, and a "Ohohohohohohoho" could be heard, both of them sweat dropped and said "Tomoyo!!!"

****Now, we go back with our favorite couple****

Rika let her anger fade as she hear those words, the same that her fears that she had done all this in vain just to discover that the goggle-head, her goggle-head loved someone else, someone like that girl with emerald eyes, she is almost all the opposite of Rika, being all cheerful and herself being cold, but she should stop now with her negative thought, besides the goggle-head was waiting for her answer and he seemed to start thinking that her answer would be something he isn't going to like, but for the surprise of the goggle-head tamer, Rika smiled to him and hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder, it was still hard for her to express her feeling with words, but her goggle-head knows her well, much better than she thinks, and he understands her, no words from her were needed, he knew, he just knew, Rika loves him as much as he loves her.

Not to far of them Renamon watches her Tamer and smiles knowing that the lonely days for her Tamer are over, Guilmon's Tamer will take care of her and with the time, Rika will be more open and wont have problems to express her feelings, but that only time could tell, now she heard a noise behind her, Renamon turned around to see Terriermon and Guilmon, Terriermon started to giggle and Guilmon looked confused, he didn't understand what he was seeing, so he asked Renamon "What's doing Takatomon to Rikamon?"

Renamon turned around to see their Tamers kissing, then she turned to Guilmon and decided to leave, not wanting to explain to the young dino-boy what a kiss was, making sure that said "Follow me, they need privacy"

Guilmon, being the good boy he is do so without saying anything more, but Terriermon, that's a different case, he stayed there watching and giggling, in that instant Renamon knew that he was about to make a smart remark, but she was in no mood for that, so she just dragged the bunny-rabbit Digimon along with her and Guilmon, leaving Takato and Rika alone, sharing their first kiss.

****THE END****

Aerisakura: Well, did you like it?

Freak: We hope you did like it.

Logan: That's all folks.

MMX2: Give us your reviews.

Terriermon: I can assure you that this is not the last fic from these dudes, now they are planning their next crossover.

Logan: And it is a Legend of Zelda/Digimon crossover.

Freak: One of us had the crazy idea of mix them up in the world of Hyrule.

Aerisakura: We hope you read that too.

MMX2: But for now, we'll finish our fics "How to…..(you know the rest) " and "Our Own Celebrity…(you know the rest)"

Terriermon: Now, good thing that they didn't forgot to add any character in this last chapter or they would suffer a lot, like I did in the last Digimon/CCS crossover they made.

Logan: It would be funny to do that to the bunny-rabbit.

Freak: There will be more of that in our other fics kiddo, you just wait.

Logan: Ok. and I will help to torture them.. hehehehehehehehehehe!!!!!

MMX2: What a sadistic cousin you have A.

Aerisakura: And you just noticed, anyway, please R&R.


	10. Chapter 10: The crazy and senseless adve...

It's A Summer Love

By: Smashfriends

Terriermon: Hey, hey, hey!!! We are back and with another of my crazy and senseless adventures!!!

Freak: Yeah, what has in store this little dude now?

MMX2: And at the end, we tell you another one of our…

Aerisakura: "Crazy" projects.

Terriermon: And I said that we'll change our name to Radical Digimon Dreamers!!!

Aerisakura: Bunny, we already told you that that's not gonna happen.

Terriermon: Oi! Someone is bloody angered!!

Aerisakura: Not this again. Ok. POSHUL, if you keep with this, you will be bloody beaten up, got it.!!

Terriermon: Oi! But I think that me idea was bloody cool!!

Logan: I agree with the bunny, I wasn't here when you chose that name of Smashfriends so I said we chose a new one….

Freak: We'll discus that later, now let's continue with the fic.

Terriermon: And we should discus that about A. being the leader.

Aerisakura: Bunny, you're starting to annoy me, ok. guys let's start this fic already!!

Terriermon: Uh-oh that doesn't sounds good, don't ya think.

Freak: But I really like how that sounds, besides in not funny what you do with that Terriertornado thing to me.

The rest of the Smashfriends: We do like it!!

Terriermon: Ok. this is gonna hurt, and that's why I thank God that they don't own Digimon nor CCS or the song they used here, and even when I would like to so I could be on it, they don't own Chrono Cross.

Chapter 10: The crazy and senseless adventures of Terriermon 2

_"What I do. I do with no regrets"-Yuna, Final Fantasy X._

_"Say yer prayers!....not that do ya any good!!!"-Kid, Chrono Cross_

_"Girls can be pretty scary if you make them angry"-Marge, Chrono Cross_

"Alright, that Renamon is keeping the dino-boy occupied so their Tamer can be occupied with themselves, hahahahahahha….so now I can do my own stuff, how was it this thing works? oh right, like this" Terriermon said as he toyed with Tomoyo's camera, he had asked her this so he could do some taping of his own, and what was what he wanted to tape? At Rika and Takato of course, whit what intention, is hard to know, after all, we are talking about the little Digimon with long ears that like to pick on everyone at every chance he has.

Terriermon was hiding behind some bushes, a few days ago those two had confessed their feelings to each other, and now, every night, they came here to the lake to talk and just be there with each other, and today was not exception, they were there as usual and…well Takato had his arm around Rika and Rika was leaning her head in Takato's shoulder making a very, how to said…cute.. yeah.. they were making a cute scene, and definitely this was something that Terriermon had to tape, but not only tape just like that, this needed a song as background soooooo…..

_Love is in the air_

_Everywhere I look around_

_Love is the air_

_Every sight and every sound_

Terriermon sang almost whispering so they couldn't hear, he giggled as he succeeded, they hadn't noticed, they keep in that position and now, Takato rested his head on top Rika's soooo….

_And I don't know if I'm being foolish_

_Don't know if I'm being wise_

_But it's something that I must believe in_

_And it's there when I look in your eyes_

Terriermon continued singing a little bit louder this time, and now almost dancing but not much as to not move the camera, now Terriermon made a zoom to have an even better look on the couple, and they now look at each other and leaned close to each other and…..

_Love is the air_

_In the whisper of the trees_

_Love is in the air_

_In the thunder of the sea_

Terriermon sang a little more louder this time as the couple shared a kiss, Terriermon continued giggling and as the couple broke the kiss Terriermon continued…..

_And I know if I'm just dreaming_

_Don't know if I'm even sane_

_But it's something that I must believe in_

_And it's there when you call out my name_

And as if in cue at what Terriermon sang, Rika said "Takato" and the goggle-head said "Rika" followed by a sigh at what Terriermon giggled manically but unfortunately his song wasn't heard but his giggles did call some attention, and it was non other than the "ex"-D.I.Q. who heard him and of course she couldn't leave him got away with this soooo……

_Love is in the air, Love is in the air_

_Owww, owwww, oowwwww_

Terriermon sang as in the last part received the impact of several rock that where throw at him, and now just because he is like that, the little bunny hid behind a tree and sang even lauder….

_Love is in the air_

_In the raising of the sun_

_Love is in the air_

_When the day in nearly done_

At this the D.I.Q. came to live and chased after the bunny, and as Terriermon ran he keep giggling and taping everything and keep singing between giggles…..

_And I don't *giggles* know if you're an illusion *giggles*_

_Don't know *giggles* if I see true *giggles*_

_But you're *giggles* something that *giggles* I must believe in *giggles*_

_And you're *giggles* there when *giggles* reach out for you *giggles*_

Terriermon ran even faster as he saw the D.I.Q. almost got him and saw at Takato trying to hold his laughter at the scene and this gave him courage to continue running and singing as he tape….

####Terriermon's Camera P.O.V.####

_Love is in the air *giggles*_

_Every sight *giggles* and every sound *giggles*_

_And I don't know *giggles* if I'm being foolish *giggles*_

_Don't know *giggles* if I'm being wise_

A voice sang between giggles and the world around moved to fast and turned to look behind, Rika was getting closer and closer, again the view changed to the front and starts to move faster and faster and the voice keep singing, still giggling….

_But it's something *giggles* that I must believe in *giggles*_

_And it's there *giggles* when I look in you eyes *giggles*_

The view turned again to look behind and Rika was even closer, and as the view stayed there the voice keep singing….

_Love is in the air, Love is in the air_

_Owwww, owwww, owwww_

The voice sang as the view shake and turned fast to look to the front only to see a long, white and yellow legs in front and then turned to look up slowly to show a very irritated Renamon with her arms crossed over her furry chest, a giggling sound is heard and then Renamon gloved paw was seen coming at full speed getting closer and closer and closer until everything turned black and the giggles noises stopped and punches noises and some owwww followed by a laugh was all that could be heard.

####End Of Terriermon's Camera P.O.V and of the story.####

Freak: Ok. that was it. Hope you like it.

MMX2: Now please REVIEW!!!

Logan: Sorry for the long wait, this was supposed to be posted yester day, but at last minute we decided to change some things.

Freak: Some things, only the first chapter was the same, then A. hears that song and then we change everything to this.

Aerisakura: Ahhh, don't be complaining that you said that this was better.

MMX2: Yeah, Terriermon taping Rika singing and then blackmailing her was good to, but I liked this more.

Logan: The little bunny had what he deserves and now is hiding somewhere since….

Rika: I'm here, and I will give him a little more of what he deserves.

Freak: Everyone must now that in other "place" Takato said to Rika "I really like you Rika, I like you more than just friends" saying just "I really like you" cuz he was so nervous to say "I love you" and what was Rika's answer….

MMX2: We tell you, it was "I don't feel the same goggle-head. I have better things to do, so goodbye" that cold, winning again the title of D.I.Q.

Rika: Well the goggle-head wasn't the only scared…forget I said anything.

Aerisakura: And now goggles is missing, see where it takes you to be soooo cold.

Rika: You all are going to pay for it.

Freak: Uhhhhhh!!! But it was you who….

Rika: I don't care and….

Aerisakura: Look queenie, if you hurt us we won't be able to fix it for you, so if I were in your place, I would keep my mouth shut.

Rika: O_O

Freak: Hellllllll Yeeeeeaaaahhhh!!! That's it A. you tell her!!!

MMX2: Before this gets ugly, we'll tell you our new crazy project, is about the game Final Fantasy X with the Digimon 03 stile. The things are like this, they aren't enough Digimon characters so we'll ask you if you want to be one of the characters of it. You know, like our fic Final Fantasy D03.

Logan: Freak: The available parts are (but we won't said that much as if someone that is interested in this and hadn't played the game won't have much information that could spoilt the plot):

1) Fayth.-He is a boy-almost like a ghost.

2) Brother.- His name is just that Brother and he is the older brother of a very cheerful girl-Rikku.

3) Datto.- Is a member of a blitzball (this is a game or better said a sport) team called Besaid Aurochs.

4) Letty.- It's another member of the Besaid Aurochs.

5) Jassu.- It's another member of the Besaid Aurochs.

6) Botta.- It's another member of the Besaid Aurochs.

7) Keepa.- It's another member of the Besaid Aurochs.

8) Bickson.- He is also another blitzball player, but he is from another team called Luca Goers, he is arrogant.

9) Isaruu.- He is a summoner (well it will long to explain that in here), he is a good guy.

10) Master Kinoc.- Is like an important summoner.

11) Gatta.- Is a member of a group called "Crusaders" they are a fighter team that is "against" the law.

12) Lazzu.- He is the leader of the Crusader.

13) O'aka.- A seller that travels all around the world.

14) Dona.- Another summoner, this girl is very arrogant.

15) Dona's guardian.- (we forget his name) Guardians are like bodyguards for summoners.

16) Grand Master Mika: He is a very old man and he is a very important summoner, almost as President or something like that.

17) Shelinda.- She likes to give speeches with her opinion of what's happening in the world.

18) Lucil.- She is the leader of Chocobo Knights (they are also a fighter but they aren't against laws. And Chocobos are like giant chickens that are used as horses)

19) Clasko.- He is a chocobo knight but dreams with be a chocobo trainer.

20) Jyscal.- Has a short appearance and he is the ghost of the leader of a raze called Guado.

21) Tromell.- Loyal servant of the Jyscal's son-the new leader of the Guado.

22) Kelk.- He is from a raze called Ronso, they are like lions but they stand in two foots and he is the most important summoner and leader of the Ronso.

23) Maechen.- He is a very old man that likes to tell stories.

24) Wantz.- O'aka's brother, he is also a seller that travels around the world.

25) Yunalesca.- She is a Grand Summoner, she is a very important summoner of the story.

MMX2: We need a lot of people? if you want to be one of this characters tell us in your reviews and tell us how would you like us to name you in the fic.

Aerisakura: Anyway, please R&R.


End file.
